SOBRE LA NECESIDAD
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Rick Sánchez siempre ha vivido bajo sus reglas, sin muchos limites claros sobre la moral, pero al conocer a Lee muchas cosas de él mismo han cambiado, simplemente se han vuelto una necesidad. One-Shot STANCHEZ


**SOBRE LA NECESIDAD**

Por: EliceBcest

" _La más grande tragedia no es perder las cosas que son una costumbre, sino que al perderlas nos demos cuenta que eran una necesidad"_

Sus estruendosas carcajadas rompían el silencio de aquel viejo lugar, resultó bastante conveniente que vivieran en esa aquella vieja bodega, alejada de la ciudad, de la mayoría de las personas, estaba en una vieja zona industrial que había quebrado, únicamente estaban ellos. Lo cual no era una simple casualidad, no, por el contrario había sido meticulosamente escogida por uno de los hombres, ya que no quería perder su tiempo dando explicaciones a la policía del porqué de ciertas explosiones que pudieran escucharse a media madrugada.

Dejaron sobre la mesa del laboratorio el botín de esa noche, esa noche había de todo, tecnología que jamás se había visto en la C-137, múltiples compuestos biológicos, dinero de la Federación Galáctica, así como una especie de semillas con las que según Rick podía hacer muchas mierdas.

-Contigo no hay un momento de aburrimiento, ¿verdad Sánchez? –decía Stanley mientras se acercaba al tipo con aspecto de Punk.

Rick no dejó su tarea, tenía que purificar el Fleeb así que los colocaba en una cámara de extracción que más que otra cosa parecía un viejo extractor de jugo. -¡Por supuesto de no Pines! ¡Te lo dije conmigo el universo no tiene límite!

Tarareaba una de sus viejas canciones, de esas que hablaban de sexo, drogas, violencia, de las cosas básicas de la vida de Sánchez, era tan extraño pero esa sensación venia repitiéndose bastante seguido, si esa sensación de calidez en su flaco pecho.

 _-Entonces tú, en medio de la noche, al lado de la carretera, si Babe, ahí apareciste tú… -_ Rick seguía cantando mientras movía las caderas.

-Sabes siempre me gusto esa canción –decía Lee mientras deslizaba sus manos por la cintura de Sánchez.

-Tendría que gustarte –respondió Rick mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a Stan –así tendría que ser porque la escribí para ti.

-Sobre todo me gusta esa parte, mmm ya sabes _"Babe no qué haría yo sin ti_ " –al decirlo acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

-No presumas Pines –contestó Rick dejando escapar una leve risa.

-Hablas demasiado Rick –fue Lee quien comenzó el beso, rudo, fuerte, apasionado, aún con un sabor mezclado de cigarros y vodka. Le gustaba morder ligeramente los labios del Punk, jugar con su lengua hasta hacerlo gemir, no detenerse hasta que fuera necesario respirar.

Sánchez pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello de Lee, mientas este acerco su cuerpo, su caderas chocaban y la excitación comenzaba a crecer entre ellos. Su beso se prologo por varios minutos, hasta que fue Rick quien tuvo que parar.

-Babe, no quiero detenerme pero realmente necesito un baño y tú también –dijo señalando la camiseta de Stan, que ahora era más bien color verde viscoso que el blanco de hace una cuantas horas.

-Lo sé –dijo Stan –preparare el baño mientras terminas aquí.

-Es un trato –decía Rick mientras besaba de nuevo los labios de Lee.

Durante su escape tuvieron que luchar contra una especie de gigantescos escarabajos de la dimensión K-278 que eran los encargados de cuidar el lugar que habían asaltado, una pequeña bomba de tiempo los había hecho volar en mil pedazos, lo malo fue que ambos se encontraban todavía muy cerca por lo que acabaron llenos de viseras aquel insecto espacial. Rick seguía repasando en su mente la aventura recién vivida mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, le daba un trago a su infalible licorera, intentado escapar de su plausible humanidad. La adrenalina se disipó por lo que ahora comenzaba a sentir el dolor y el cansancio de su cuerpo, así como sus parpados comenzaban a sentirse pesados.

-¡Rick el baño está listo! –el grito de Lee lo sacaba de ligero trance en el que se encontraba.

Fue hasta la habitación que compartían, ahí estaba su "novio", se sentía bastante estúpido cuando pensaba eso, pero al pensarlo siempre se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Dame tú ropa Sánchez –le ordenó Stan.

-Cuanto ímpetu Pines, pero te dije que primero el baño –respondió riendo.

-No te confundas, pondré esto en la lavadora mientras te bañas –decía Lee mientras se quitaba su propia ropa.

-¿Dónde está tu sentido del romance Lee? –al decir esto se quitaba la ropa sucia.

-¿Qué tiene de romántico estar cubierto de las tripas de un monstruo espacial? –dijo Pines mirando fijamente a Rick.

-Hace dos horas no parecía molestarte -le contestó Rick guiñándole un ojo.

Stan se sonrojo al recordarlo –Sólo metete a bañar.

Rick le arrojó la ropa y se fue directo a la ducha, mientras esperaba a que el agua caliente saliera pudo escuchar el sonido de la lavadora. ¿Cuándo se habían vuelto tan "domésticos"? No era que esa sensación le molestara, no, por el contrario era divertido ir al supermercado con Lee y elegir que comerían esa semana, ¡joder!, incluso disfrutaba verlo cocinar casi a la misma medida que a él le gustaba hacerlo para Stanley.

El agua caliente comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo, buscó el champú con los ojos cerrado, no le fue difícil encontrarlo, lo abrió, puso un poco sobre la palma de su mano y aspiró profundamente, si, ese aroma le gustaba porque era al olor de Lee. ¿Hace cuántos años que están juntos? Eso no le importaba, podrían ser unos cuantos días, tal vez podría ser toda una vida y sin embargo lo único que deseaba es que él estuviera ahí.

Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente sus primeros besos, cómo olvidar el beso que había ansiado desde que lo conoció, estaban totalmente intoxicados, ninguno de los dos podía dar un paso fuera del Stanmovil, sus palabras eran torpes pero fue Rick quien lo dijo primero. Sintió vergüenza de sí mismo ya que temblaba como estúpida colegiala cuando por fin hablo.

-Burppp… sabes una cosa Pines… realmente me gustas –sintió como sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Pudo sentir la mirada de Lee sobre él, pero no había respuesta, sentía que el aire de sus pulmones comenzaba a escaparse, lo bueno es que siempre podría culpar a las drogas y al alcohol de lo que había dicho.

Estaba por decir una excusa patética que lo sacara de esa situación cuando sintió la mano de Lee tomar su barbilla y hacerlo voltear, los labios de castaño estaban contra los suyos, ya no fue necesario esperar una respuesta ese beso lo había dicho todo.

Eran besos con sabor a tabaco, con sabor a marihuana, con sabor a alcohol barato, a tequila, a sangre y a otras mierdas las cuales ni siquiera recordaba, a veces eran de dolor o de miedo, llenos de errores y arrepentimiento, de lujuria y revancha, pero maldita sea siempre era de besos de amor, del amor que ambos sentían.

Tuvo que abrir los ojos, se quedó mirando por unos momentos el azulejo del baño, pensando en eso a lo que hace un tiempo temía. Se decía una y otra vez que nada cambiaria, que él podría seguir, que nada lo detendría, que bueno que estaba bajo la regadera porque así sus lágrimas se disimulaban. ¿Qué haría él sin Lee? Sacudió su cabeza, eso no pasaría, ellos estarían juntos. ¡Lee y Rick por cien años! Esa era su frase, después de todo hace unas cuantas horas hacían el amor en medio de la infinita nada del espacio.

Si se hubieran tardado unos cuantos segundos más ellos estarían hechos mierda junto con los estúpidos escarabajos, también habían lidiado con los guardias humanoides del recinto, tenían varias heridas, la ropa llena de tripas pero lo habían conseguido, tenían todo lo que necesitaban. Stan era quien manejaba la nave, Rick acomodaba las cosas en la parte de atrás, los dos se miraron y comenzaron reír.

-¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ¡Eso fue sensacional Rick! –gritó Stanley.

-¡Mierda claro que lo fue! ¡Viste la cara de esos bastardos cuando los encerramos usando su propio sistema de seguridad! –también gritaba Rick.

-¡Que pendejos! –decía Stan riendo.

Fue un fracción de segundo lo necesario para que sus ojos se encontraran, ahora se besaban desesperadamente, Rick estaba técnicamente sobre Lee.

-Ahhhí… aterriza ahí –dijo sin dejar de besarlo.

Su descenso en el planetoide fue más que improvisado, pero le permitió seguir con lo que ambos necesitaban. Ahora era Stan quien estaba sobre Rick, nunca nadie le había hecho sentir eso que le provocaba Sánchez, eran sus besos salvajes que siempre le pedían un poco más, eran las palabras obscenas que le decía la oído, era ese cuerpo delgado y fibroso el que lo hacía incendiarse, era esa maldita mueca de engreído que tanto le gusta, era todo él. Nunca fue su intención negarlo, Stan lo sabía perfectamente estaba completamente enamorado de ese idiota.

Dejó por un momento los labios de Rick y se concentró en su cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo hasta dejar marcas rojas en la piel. Deslizo sus manos bajo la playera de Rick y la levantó, ahora su lengua jugaba con los pezones perforados de Rick, los lamia y mordía, mientras sus caderas chocaban, sintiendo su mutua excitación. Stan acariciaba las piernas de Sánchez que se encontraban alrededor de su cintura, apretaba también sus nalgas. Rick acariciaba la espalda de Lee, no sabía porque pero se sentía demasiado bien, mejor que nunca, clavo sus uñas en la carne del castaño, estaba enloqueciendo del placer.

Los gemidos de Rick llenaban toda la nave, sobre todo ahora que Lee acariciaba su pene aunque fuera sobre sus pantalones.

-Ahhh, joder… ahhh… Pines… mierda –no podía articular sus pensamientos –maldita sea… follame de una jodida vez Lee.

-Que exigente eres –dijo riendo.

Las botas de Rick salieron fácilmente la igual que sus pantalones, su erección vibraba, goteando demandando atención. Lee se sentó, desabrocho sus propios pantalones y liberó su miembro, jaló a Rick hacia él, de tal manera que quedara a ahorcadas sobre su cintura, lo besó una vez más, cuando rompió el beso llevó hasta la boca de Sánchez tres dedos.

-Lámelos –le susurró al oído.

Rick lo hizo encantado, mientras lo hacía podía sentir como el roce de sus penes, los tomó con sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlas juntas, Lee al sentir esto dejó escarpar un enorme gemido de placer, sacó sus dedos de la boca de Sánchez y bajo hasta las nalgas de este, llegó al lugar que buscaba. Metió lentamente uno de sus dedos, al sentir esto Rick comenzó a jadear más fuerte, entraba y salía lentamente, después fueron dos dedos, ahora fue un ligero gritó de placer el que se escapó de la boca del Punk.

Rick sentía realmente obsceno, podía escuchar los ligeros gruñidos de Lee en su oído, pero no podía contenerse a sí mismo, necesitaba más, necesitaba todo lo que Stanley podía darle.

-Métela… métela –ahí estaban sus gemidos que no le permitan hablar- métela de una vez Lee.

-¿Dónde están tus modales Sánchez? –dijo están mientras volvía a morder el cuello de Rick, además de utilizar un tercer dedo.

-Por favor…ahhh… por favor… follame. Por… favor Lee –dijo haciendo uso de su mejor auto control.

A veces se preguntaba por qué hacía todo eso con Lee, le suplicaba por sexo, es más lo pedía haciendo uso de modales. Él nunca lo había hecho, siempre habían sido encuentros fugaces, de una noche, sin nombres sin remordimientos y sin embargo a Pines lo deseaba de manera diferente.

Stanley reclamó los labios de Rick, ahogando sus gemidos mientras comenzaba a penetrarlo. ¡Maldita sea!, se sentía tan bien, el calor, la estrechez, la polla de Rick contra su estómago, todo era tan jodidamente perfecto. Sujetó las caderas de Rick y fue aumentado el ritmo, golpeando cada vez más profundo, podía sentir los espasmos del Punk, que no dejaba de besarlo, de morder su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho. Continuó guiando con una sola mano las caderas de Rick, mientras que con la otra comenzó a acariciar el pene de Sánchez, eso fue demasiado para él, sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría.

-Joder… Lee, yo… -intentaba decir algo.

-No…te contengas babe… córrete para mí –decía Lee sabiendo que él tampoco duraría mucho. Aumento el ritmo, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo. Rick mordió el hombro de Stanley cuando sintió como su cuerpo se sacudía y vibraba por el orgasmo que alcanzaba. El semen de Rick quedo entre sus estómagos, una sensación caliente y un tanto pegajosa se apodero de los dos, y sólo unos segundos después Sánchez sintió como se llenaba su interior, sonrió porque pudo escuchar un enorme gemido de placer escaparse de la boca de Stanley. Permanecieron así por unos minutos, se besaban lentamente, Lee acariciaba la espalda de Rick mientras este jugaba con su cabello.

-Tenemos que irnos –decía Lee mientras recorría con sus dedos la columna de Sánchez.

-Lo sé, pero estemos así sólo unos minutos más –decía Rick acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Está bien –fue lo único que respondió Lee.

-¿Ya casi terminas? –la voz de Stanley lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-¡Sí! –contestó gritando.

Sintió como su corazón latía más rápido, tal vez después de todo podrían tener un poco más de sexo esa noche. Salió del baño, encontró a Lee sentado en la cama leyendo un revista, únicamente llevaba su típico bóxer de rayas.

-Es tu turno Pines –dijo haciendo una reverencia en la puerta del baño.

-Gracias, aunque te tomaste tu tiempo –decía Lee entrado al baño.

-Apúrate o no te aseguro esperarte despierto –dijo Sánchez haciendo un ligero gesto de enojo.

-No te preocupes Babe, hoy realmente fue un día cansado. Duérmete, te mereces descansar –vio como la puerta se cerraba.

Era verdad, realmente estaba cansado. Buscó unos calzoncillos limpios, se puso una camiseta de Lee que encontró por ahí que además realmente le quedaba grande y se metió a la cama, sus ojos pesaban estaba seguro que en un pocos minutos estaría dormido.

Lentamente los minutos pasaron, escuchaba el agua del baño así como el silencio que los rodeaba, su cuerpo se sentía cansado, además el día de mañana tendría que comenzar temprano para volver efectivo todo lo que habían conseguido. Estaba harto de dar vueltas en la cama, era extraño hacia bastante tiempo que no tenía problemas para dormir, sentía que algo le faltaba, volteó hacia el otro lado de la cama y lo que encontró fue un enorme vacío.

Se tapó con las cobijas, y dejó escapar un leve gruñido, hacía años que dormía bien, sin necesidad de las drogas y el alcohol aunque claro que permanecían, comenzó a dormir tranquilamente desde… que compartía la cama con Stan. ¡Mierda!, necesitaba sentir sus enormes brazos rodeándolo, su pecho peludo contra su espalda, el pene de Lee rozando sus nalgas, el calor y ese olor a cedros que siempre lo caracterizo. ¡Maldita sea! Necesitaba hasta sus horribles ronquidos.

¿Qué chingadera estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no salía de una buena vez? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que lo extrañaba? ¿Qué lo necesitaba? Al pensar esto no pudo dejar de odiarse un poco, desde cuándo necesitaba tanto a Lee, es que era extraño pero desde que sus ojos se cruzaron, desde que estaban juntos Sánchez no se sentía solo.

Escuchó que la puerta del baño se abrió, por fin salía el muy idiota, estaba tarareando la misma canción que él hace un rato.

-¿Estas dormido? –preguntó Stan muy quedamente.

Rick no contestó, seguía siendo bastante imbécil y no quería que Pines se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba incluso para algo tan sencillo como dormir.

-Ahora que se durmió puedo hacer unas cuentas-escuchó lo que Stanley decía para sí mismo.

 _¿QUÉ?_ Acaso escucho bien, ese maldito idiota no pensaba irse a dormir todavía. Desgraciado desconsiderado, prefería ponerse a hacer unas estúpidas cuentas que venir a su lado. Su cerebro trabajo aún más rápido de lo habitual, ¿qué podía hacer para que se fuera a la cama?

Lo escuchaba murmurar entre dientes, escucho algo sobre luz, agua, comida, motherboards, plutonio y tequila. Eso podía esperar, por qué no se daba cuenta. Lo siguió escuchando por unos minutos más, se quejaba de algunos gastos, y cosas insignificantes, no sabía que hacer por lo que fingía seguir durmiendo.

-Ahhh, está listo –escuchó que Lee se levantaba de su escritorio, se sintió aliviado.

-¡Joder!, la cocina es un asco. Creo que la limpiare un poco –dijo Stan mientras se estiraba.

-¡Maldita sea Pines! ¡Ven a la cama de una jodida vez! –gritó Rick que ya estaba harto de que no estuvieran juntos.

-¿Qué no se supone que estabas dormido Sánchez? –decía Pines dejando escapar un risa.

-¿Cómo dormir si haces tanto ruido? –dijo tratando de justificarse.

-La pregunta más bien es, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en hablar? –volvía a decir entre risas.

Volvió a sentirse tonto, ese jodido castaño sabía que estaba despierto pero lo hacía suplicar, lo hacía decir lo que sentía.

-¡Idiota! –gritó y se envolvió con las cobijas.

Escuchó como Lee se reía, después sintió por fin el peso de su cuerpo sobre la cama, jaló las cobijas, y el calor de Stanley comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo. Lee lo abrazaba, hubiera querido rechazar ese contacto pero su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sus brazos se sentía tan perfectos, tan malditamente perfectos sobre él. Sintió como el aliento de Lee llegó hasta su oído.

 _-Entonces tú, en medio de la noche, al lado de la carretera, si Babe, ahí apareciste tú…_ \- Lee cantaba sólo para él.

 _-Arrasaste todo, fuiste tú la tormenta y también la luz. ¿Babe no qué haría yo sin ti?_ –seguía cantando.

 _-¿Babe no qué haría yo sin ti?_ –ahora era Rick quien cantaba.

El punk se volteó, quedaron frente a frente y volvió a cantar – _¿Babe no qué haría yo sin ti?_

 _-Estaría perdido sin ti…_ -cantaron al mismo tiempo.

Los dos sonrieron, se miraron, sonrieron y un beso llego. Desde que estaban juntos habían pasado muchas mierdas juntos, habían olvidado todas las veces que estuvieron a punto de morir, todas las veces que habían reído juntos, que se habían amado. Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta se habían vuelto necesario para el otro, Rick seguía siendo un cretino de mierda, pero ahora tenía a Lee, él nunca lo juzgo, estaba a su lado y le regalaba esa sonrisa que tanto lo hacía feliz. Stanley lo tenía a él, es Punk descarado que le mostró un jodido universo distinto, que le daba los ánimos para no detenerse, gracias a él el "Cabeza hueca de Jersey" ya no existía. La causalidad del multiuniverso los había reunido y estaban juntos, y tal vez por ahora eso era lo único que importaba, el futuro podía detenerse y esperar, ya que desde hace unos minutos los dos dormían plácidamente.

 **FIN**

Notas finales: Es algo bastante cursi, pero la verdad es que me fascina el STANCHEZ y en mi cabeza la idea de que Rick estaba perdidamente enamorado de Rick es lo que reina, además de que este mismo hecho le jodia un poco pero después de un tiempo simplemente se dejó llevar por lo que sentía.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**


End file.
